Digital cellular telephone services are well established in many countries of the world and coverage, both of the geographical area and the population of those countries is generally very good. With the advent of digital telephones operating under the Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) access to many data sources is available. However, this access must be specifically requested by the user and then the requested information transmitted specifically to that user's telephone. This consumes the user's time, money (in call charges) and the limited energy stored in the battery of the user's phone as well as tying up network capacity that could be devoted to other services.
The present invention has the object of ameliorating the above disadvantages.